Suffering of Generations
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: If a witch didn't deserve love than how about somebody else? Megidos x Nitrams. Very sad n short but worth an eyeball if you like angst ;) AU


It wasn't fair. It never seemed fair. You would've thought she had gotten used to it thanks to all the centuries she'd witnessed the same thing happen but she never got used to it; because it wasn't fair.

Long ago in the renaissance era a sorceress by the name of The Handmaid fell in love. Many thought this was impossible as she was a monster. She was feared and merciless but it seemed this once, all of that was contridicted. He was a loyal soldier of The Empress; mortal enemy of The Handmaid. It was soft and fluttery nothing too passionate her love, but it was something to treasure and it made her stone heart soften. He went by the name of The Summoner and he was a charming kind man. He was honest and loving everything, she most definatly wasn't and unlike other times she felt no need to pollute that pure being, but to care for it, nurture it, protect it and consume it greedily.

Unfortunatly it seemed the world thought otherwise, for why did a heartless servent of The Dark Lord deserve love? They asked her that as they killed her, and she couldn't respond. The Handmaid may have been a many things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. The Empress took him away and he went along willingly. If you really examined it, if she really remembered well she recognized that she never even stated her affection. She was kind to the boy and watched him from afar like a falcon takeing pity on a mouse. She chuckled at this, despite the blood filling her throat. It was funny for the only thing she wanted, she couldn't get.

If a witch didn't deserve love, than how about somebody else?

This time she progressed further, into the victorian era The Handmaid's spirit lived until finally it was reborn.

It love refused to be tamed by a witch than why not a fair maiden?

And it hurt. Probably _because _she got further. Before she never even spoke to him. This time Damara as stubborn and rebelious as she was won his heart. And it was beautiful while it lasted, her loving feelings for this boy lived onto her descendent and although she wasn't exactly Damara, the Handmaid felt everything; the soft caresses on her nonexistent thighs, the warm kisses on her lips and she heard them loud and clear,

_"I love you."_

He said softly and it absolutly broke her heart because although this was her beloved's descendent, it wasn't him. It would never be and as she cried in her own space of darkness she realised it never would be him and if this continued she'd only get further away from him.

Although Rufioh Nitram most definatly wasn't The Summoner it hurt when he did that. She should've expected that if The Empress intervened when she lived she'd be able to do it again, perhaps not by distracting Rufioh with her descendent but with her servents she very well could. And as The Handmaid watched through Damara's burgundy eyes under the rain as her beloved kissed another everything blurred. Suddenly the umbrella was made of iron and the raindrops were bullets. She went home and didn't even dare to glance at the beauty of her mansion and home. Everything greyed and felt empty. But as she locked herself in the highest tower of her home, tiptoed to the edge, felt the cigarette touch her lips, the nicotine fill her mind and the air between her feet as she plummeted to her death it felt worst.

If a rebelious maiden didn't deserve love, then how about somebody else?

This was her last chance and although she felt weak and hurt as part of the iron pillar logded itself deeper into her stomach and caused more blood to fill her mouth, it felt glorious because _he _was there. And it wasn't like the other billion times where it was his descendent, and her's, it was him. Somehow The Summoner's spirit reached this one, it reached Tavros Nitram.

It was the modern day, and she couldn't believe it took till the year of 2013 and for her to be killed during a terrorist attack for it to happen. But it felt relieving because she finally got to say it.

"I love you..."

_**Parents were fighting, I didn't feel like sleeping, had to get this out of my head and had Dead Hearts playing in the background so angst was inevitable :p. Welp.**_

_**Review I suppose and tell me your thoughts. Did it make ya sad?**_


End file.
